wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance of Neutral Civilizations
|population = |restriction = |height = |eras = |starting_event = |starting_event_date = |event1 = |event1date = |ending_event = |ending_event_date = }} The is a military alliance of 15 Appearence Appearence civilizations with the goal of preventing the Liberalism war from spreading to its member states. The alliance has a founding and treaty, outlining a defensive pact along with several other terms that attempt to ensure no participant in the war tries to attack a member state. The alliance was founded on October 17, 2012 by the Gammetan Civilization, and consists notably of civilizations in the BlyDonian and Gammetan spheres of influence. Members Treaty TREATY OF THE ALLIANCE OF NEUTRAL CIVILIZATIONS Preface: * The “Core War“ refers to an ongoing and active military conflict between a group of belligerents. * “Belligerent” refers to any of the following civilizations involved in the Core War: Atalant, the Bazanian Empire, the Fzanti Empire, the Iaondi Republic, the Jankan Empire, the Kandan Republic, Lunor, Manaki, the Nonan Monarchy, the Qanti Empire, the Trade Emergency Coalition, and the Zubadan Republic. * A “contracting party” is a civilization who has signed this treaty. * A party who has been “withdrawn” from the treaty is no longer classified as a “contracting party”. Articles: * Article one: All articles of this treaty expire when a peace treaty is signed between all belligerents of the Core War. * Article two: Belligerents cannot be contracting parties. * Article three: All contracting parties agree to maintain neutrality during the course of the Core War, which means not instigating or declaring war on any belligerent. * Article four: Any civilization who instigates or declares war on a belligerent is withdrawn from the treaty. * Article five: If a belligerent instigates against a contracting party, all other contracting parties must respect and defend the territorial integrity of the contracting party through use of military forces. * Article six: If a belligerent declares war on a contracting party, all other contracting parties must declare war on the belligerent. * Article seven: In the event of article six, contracting parties may attack a belligerent until the belligerent announces its intentions to make peace. An armistice must be declared instantly, and a peace treaty which is equal to both sides must be signed as soon as possible. Contracting parties not wishing to sign the peace treaty are withdrawn from this treaty. * Article eight: If a belligerent instigates or declares war on a contracting party a second time, and article six comes into effect, all contracting parties must agree to the peace treaty before it is signed. The war must continue without armistice until all contracting parties agree to make peace. * Article nine: In the event of article six, any contracting party who makes peace independently with the belligerent is withdrawn from this treaty. * Article ten: In the event of article six, any parties wishing to join the treaty must declare war on any belligerents which contracting parties are at war with. This also applies to parties who were withdrawn from the treaty through articles three or seven. * Article eleven: A contracting party's government must not in any way sponsor exporting arms to belligerents. Private firms are permitted to export using their own or other private firms' provisions. * Article twelve: Contracting parties must close their border to belligerent military forces. * Article thirteen: A contracting party can withdraw from the treaty at any time. * Article fourteen: Articles in this treaty can only be modified with unanimous agreement from all contracting parties.